Moonpaw's Nightmares
by Kitten226
Summary: With my OCs, an awesome Warriors adventure! Moonpaw is forced to be in TreatClan for two moons after hunting on their territory. What will happen? (rated T for blood and/or gore)
1. The Challenge (Chapter 1)

There Moonpaw was, shaking in fear "I-I'm sorry! P-Please don't hurt me!" he shakily replied to the claws that were being unsheathed. A claw slashed through Moonpaw's skin. "Now, Angerclaw, don't attack, she could be of use to us." said the second cat. Angerclaw replied "Well, I guess so."

He turned to Moonpaw, who was still shaking in fear. "What brings you here, onto our territory, CrystalClan cat?" He said with a slight hiss. "Th-There is hardly any food in CrystalClan! W-We'd have to either h-hunt here or resort to being a kittypet!" she cried.

Angerclaw turned to the second cat. "You are right. She could be of use." He grinned. The second cat replied with, "You're right, but we must give something in return.". Moonpaw would wonder what they were talking about. "Hey Kiddo, do me a favor and you can hunt on our territory all you want."

Moonpaw's face brightened up at this. "H-Hunt? on y-your territory? GREAT!" Angerclaw smirked. "Only if you join our clan for two moons." Her face dulled. Was this it? Was this her destiny? was it really worth it? She decided, that it's only two moons, and they could do it. He tried to do his best straight, non-scared face. "I accept the challenge.". He said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for a small chapter. But I promise to make up for it. 


	2. Her new life (chapter 2)

Angerclaw and the other cat were carrying a struggling Moonpaw.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU" she paused for a moment to think. "YOU MOUSE BRAINS!" This caused angerclaw to turn to Moonpaw. "I can hurt you, you know." Moonpaw was then silent. About three minutes later, moonpaw replied with "Still, put me down." Angerclaw then put her down. Moonpaw stopped to sniff a flower. It was spring and she loved the scent of sweet flowers.  
>"Hurry up" said an impatient Angerclaw. Moonpaw groaned and ripped the flower from the ground. Gently carrying the beautiful flower in her mouth, she walked with them to their camp. When arrived she spit out the beautiful flower and sniffed it. A white rose it was. Her favorite kind of flower.<br>Moonpaw picked up the flower again and walked into camp. "Well, here we are." said the Second cat. The second cat then said, "My name's Givingpaw" she said with a smile. "Sorry for the improper introduction. My mentor, Angerclaw is a little... I can't quite find the word."  
>Moonpaw giggled. This she-cat was funny. Moonpaw walked with Givingpaw to the apprentices' den. "Soon they will assign you a mentor, but before that you should get some rest" Givingpaw said with an unsure look. Moonpaw was curious as to what would happen in her new life. It begins tomorrow.<p>

Moonpaw awoke to an unfamilliar apprentice tom nudging her awake. THe frustrated look on his face quickly changed to a smile. "You're finally awake!" he cleared his throat awkwardly with a blush. "Um, I mean... you're awake. Welcome." He walked away. Givingpaw padded up to Moonpaw. "That was Breezepaw. A strange cat he is." Givingpaw said.  
>Moonpaw watched as Violetstar approached the highrock and said proudly, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a meeting!" Givingpaw, Breezepaw, Moonpaw and the rest quickly went over. Icebag, the deputy standed right by Violetstar. She loudly announced "There is a new cat in our clan. I assign Queentail to be her mentor." Violetstar looked at Moonpaw with a smile.<br>"But who is this cat?" Queentail said. Violetstar replied with "Moonpaw. COme up here, Moonpaw" Moonpaw stepped up to Violetstar, unsure. "This is Moonpaw" She then looked at the small orange she-cat. Moonpaw realized her looking at her and replied with a smile. Violetstar leaped down from the highrock followed by Icebag. Moonpaw touched noses with Queentail before leaping down.  
>Queentail approached a rock, sharpening her claws on it. Moonpaw walked up to Givingpaw and said "I am thirsty. Could you show me where the water is?" "Sure" Givingpaw replied. The two she-cats lept to the fresh water. They started licking it up and Moonpaw looked into the stars. "I think i'll enjoy this." she said slurping and licking at the fresh water. <p>


End file.
